Ranma 12: The College Years
by Cheel
Summary: Ranma starts his first year at college and meets someone from his past he never expected to see again. A little humor, romance, and sports fun. Enjoy!


Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shougakukan in Japan and Viz   
Inc. in the U.S.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: The College Years  
Chapter 1: Reaching that first goal!  
By Cheel  
  
Includes concepts from discussions on the Anime/Manga forum on Delphi   
forums.  
  
Note: Takes place several years after the end of Manga volume 38.  
  
~~ denotes thoughts.  
  
* * * *  
  
This day in Nermia started as many days do in this rather strange town.   
The shop owners opened their shops for the day and made sure all the   
walls were reinforced incase of Amazons making their own doors.   
Mothers took their children to the park t enjoy the summer heat, but   
kept their eyes on the sky for flying martial artists or a little gnome   
with a green sack. And of course we can't forget the sound of an   
enraged young woman at the Tendo dojo yelling at her fiance.  
  
"Damnit Ranma, what the hell are you thinking? How dare you attend a   
different school than me and as a girl too boot."  
  
You see Akane was just a little pissed at the good news Ranma just got   
at the end of their senior year at Furikan. He or should we say she   
just got a fully paid scholarship for a college up at *need name of   
city for this to take place*, well that's the good news. The bad news   
is it is for Ranma's girl side.  
  
Looks like were going to need to take a little trip back to the begging   
of the school year. Things really need to be made clear for my honored   
readers and to see why in the world Ranma is going to try to go to   
school as a girl.  
  
Ranma was bored and he wasn't really happy about that. The fiancee   
brigade had been backing off of him the past school year, Ryoga got   
lost and the last he heard Akari put a leash around his neck to keep   
him in place, and finally no more Kuno. Kuno had graduated with Nabiki   
last year and somehow he ended up going to school in the states. The   
party after he left at the dojo was one of the biggest in Nerima's   
recorded history.  
  
Ranma was glad that some things have slowed down or stopped, but he was   
still bored out of his mind. He still has his weekly martial arts   
challenge that never made any sense, he still couldn't figure out how   
you could make Jell-O into a martial arts form. The fact was after   
Saffron there really weren't that many challenges left.  
  
Then a few weeks into the term he met Leiko Sato. She was outgoing,   
fun, and just a little crazy. Also she didn't want to date, marry, or   
kill Ranma. She just wanted to be his friend. Of course her favorite   
pastime was teasing Ranma and Akane about anything she could. She was   
just as bad as Nabiki in that respect, but she never tried to hurt them   
or break them up. She just tried to loosen them up, especially Ranma   
and especially about his curse.  
  
Leiko was the one that started this new path Ranma is on. She got him   
to accept that fact that he was male on the inside, but he did have a   
girl's body half the time and to stop ignoring it. It took her a few   
months of hard work, but it paid off. She was able to get Ranma to   
accept the fact he was half girl and he could do anything he wanted   
with either body. She also got him to join the girl's soccer, swim,   
and volleyball teams.  
  
Ranma had tried the boy's soccer team, but never felt comfortable with   
being on the team. The main reason it seemed was the boys didn't like   
him or he was the only person really playing at times do to his speed.   
Ranma just never felt like he belonged, so Leiko was able to talk him   
into trying out with the girls.  
  
He ended up loving it on the girl's teams. He had to tone down his   
showing off, but after that he felt like he belonged, he felt like he   
was a part of the team. The best part was the girls' made him feel   
good to be with them. They didn't tease him about the curse and they   
let him join in other activities away from sports. Of course what   
seemed to help the most was that Leiko was on the same teams and helped   
show every one that Ranma was a pretty good person inside.  
  
Of course this brings us closer to the current time. At the end of the   
soccer season Nerima went to finals and won the high school national   
championship. They also placed tenth in swimming and third for   
volleyball in nationals that year. Needles to say several girls got   
scholarships to various schools around the country including Ranma and   
Leiko. They both got accepted to the same school, but Ranma got   
accepted as a girl. Lucky him, huh? Especially since Akane just found   
out about it. Very lucky him.  
  
So without further ado, Ranma dodges another mallet strike from Akane.  
  
"You uncute tomboy. Don't you understand the concept of free money, so   
what if I have to go as a girl? Nabiki understands me! Why can't you?"  
  
Nabiki perks up from her reading upon hearing her name and has a look   
that could freeze someone cold. Or maybe just a look she always gives   
Ranma after he sticks his foot in his mouth. "Smart one Ranma, now she   
is really gonna be pissed"  
  
"Huh?" He oh so eloquently replies. "What do you mean?"  
  
"RAANNMAAA!" He looks back over at Akane just in time to see the   
mallet connect with his face. "What do you mean by understand? Are   
saying I'm not smart? Well? Answer me!"  
  
Ranma just looks at his angry fiancee and mumbles under his breath   
about uncute macho chicks, which gets him pounded again. Akane just   
hefts her mallet and storms upstairs.  
"I'll go talk to her for you, Ranma," Nabiki whispers in his ear while   
taking two thousand yen from his wallet.  
  
* * * *  
  
Akane looks up from her desk when she hears someone knocking at her   
door and gets up to answer it. She opens the door to see Nabiki on the   
other sound with a slightly anger look on her face. Nabiki just walks   
in without asking and closes the door after her.  
  
Nabiki crosses her arms across her chest and sits in the chair by the   
desk and gives Akane a very cold stare. "So Ranma grew up?" the sound   
of her voice makes it a question Akane doesn't want to answer.  
  
"I've been gone for almost a year and you two are still fighting?"  
  
"Well if he wasn't such" Nabiki glares at her shutting her up.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Akane. That boy down there doesn't deserve   
that kind of treatment. I have only been home a week and Ranma has   
really impressed me. He has taken control of his life and is trying to   
make something of it."  
  
"But why does he have to do it as a girl?" Akane whines. "He always   
went on about being a guy all the time until he met Leiko. She seems   
nice, but I still think she is trying to take him away."  
  
Nabiki gets up and massages her temples. "You really think she is   
going to do that? They are friends, nothing more. It's so easy to   
see, Akane, it is. Just look how they act around each other, they're   
just friends.  
  
"Also I never said he was building his life as a girl. He even has   
said he doesn't see himself as a girl. He has just accepted he has a   
female body half the time. He is still a man no matter what form he is   
in. And if your talking about him going to college as a girl? I   
completely agree with him."  
  
Nabiki walks over to the window and looks out at the morning sky and   
the horizon. She can just make out some of the taller buildings of   
Tokyo in the distance. "Akane, you need to understand the school that   
accepted him is really good. He will get a good education and he won't   
have to pay a dime. He just needs to go as a girl. And I really doubt   
he is going to peep on other girls like you think he does. It just not   
in his nature to do something like that. The one thing is Akane; you   
need to show you trust him, if you don't you will lose him to some   
other girl."  
  
Akane looks stricken at this news. "I do?" She eeps out.  
  
"Yes Akane you do" Nabiki answers looking back at her little sister.   
"You really do. Go down there and tell him you trust him and don't   
lash out again. He doesn't need that."  
  
Akane studies the rug for a minute before answering her sister. "I'll   
try Nabiki, I will."  
  
Nabiki walks over to the door to leave and turns back to Akane. "I hope   
you do Akane otherwise you will lose him."  
  
The last thing Nabiki hears from the room is Akane's sobbing ~Good she   
does care~  
  
* * * *  
  
Three weeks pass after the news of where Ranma is going to school and   
the sex he is going as. He still has the occasional fight from some   
oddball martial artist and he still fights with Akane. Genma has been   
a panda for almost two and half weeks after trying to get Ranma to   
reconsider and then getting pounded into the ground after that being   
ignored by Ranma. And of course the fiancees showed up every now and   
then either to get a date, in Shampoo's case or congratulate him, in   
Ukyo's case.   
  
The biggest shock was Ranma's mother. She seemed proud and depressed   
at the same time. She was proud that Ranma was going on to college,   
but sad that he was going as a girl. She, however, wasn't going to let   
that get her down. She took him shopping to get new clothes for his   
girl side. Leiko of course went and tried to get Ranma into every cute   
dress she could find just to tease him. Nodoka had a ball with Leiko   
along and Ranma just blushed the whole time. His wardrobe ended up   
being very simple; slacks, shorts, tops, and sports bras. Of course   
there is that one dress Leiko snuck into his luggage with out him   
seeing. What he doesn't know can't hurt him she reasoned, she just   
hoped when he knows it won't hurt her.  
  
Finally the big day has come. Moving day. Every one at the dojo was   
in a commotion or suffering from over emotions. Soun was crying about   
his baby girl being all grown up, he was also crying about his middle   
daughter taking her second year of college. He was a happy father and   
of course there was one wet panda next to him who was still trying to   
get his son to reconsider. That son, currently a daughter had pounded   
him earlier in the morning and was just sick and tired of dealing with   
him anymore. Ranma was just happy to get away from him for the next   
several months.  
  
By mid afternoon everyone was packed and Nabiki had already caught a   
cab to the train station to get to school. Ranma had his packing done   
yesterday and was just waiting until she had to leave at three. She   
noticed Akane waving her into her room and got up to follow.  
  
Akane looked very nervous about something and was fidgeting with her   
skirt bottom. She went over and sat on her bed and asked Ranma to sit   
on the chair.   
  
"Ranma, I need to tell you something important."  
  
Ranma leans a little forward hearing the seriousness of Akane's voice.   
Her voice is slightly dry and thick with emotion. "Yes, Akane, what is   
it?"  
  
Akane takes a depth breath and settles her nerves. She looks out side   
her window for a moment and then looks back at Ranma before continuing.   
"Ranma, I just wanted to say I was sorry about getting mad a few weeks   
ago. I just thought you were doing something perverted and I lashed   
out. I guess I haven't seen that you have really changed this last   
year and haven't done anything perverted at all with any of the girls."  
  
Ranma huffed at this. "Of course I haven't Akane. I don't wanna get   
hit by that stupid mallet of yours anymore."  
  
Akane left eye lid twitches at this and she takes another breath to   
calm herself down. "Ranma, please, just be quiet and let me continue.   
I wanted to say that I trust you. I trust that you won't do anything I   
wouldn't approve of while you're at college. I know we fight all the   
time and I call you a pervert, but I just wanted to say that I do trust   
you and I will miss you."  
  
Ranma blushes furiously at hearing Akane will miss her while they are   
gone. "Thanks Akane, I'll really miss you too. I, umm, thanks."  
I know I could have added more Ranma thinks to herself. ~damn~   
  
Both Ranma and Akane get up and share a brief hug before going down the   
stairs to get their bags and leave. Leiko, the Saotomes, and Tendos   
are waiting downstairs for them.  
  
Leiko rushes up and grabs Ranma's hand in hers and pulls her to her   
family. Akane walks over to her father and Kasumi and gives them both   
a big hug. Kasumi leans down and whispers into Akane's ear that she is   
proud of her and don't worry too much about Ranma.  
  
Nodoka beams at Ranma while she holds her and tells her that she is so   
proud. Genma tries to pour some hot water on Ranma but Nodoka's   
quickly drawn katana puts a stop to that.  
  
A honking noise outside the dojo ends their tableau and the parties   
gather their bags or the trip. They each share a quick hug before   
saying their goodbyes and getting in the cabs. Nodoka waves to her son   
turned daughter and feels an emptiness in her heart as the cab pulls   
off. ~Don't worry too much, Nodoka, he will be fine. Besides, what   
could possibly happen? ~  
  
She still couldn't get rid of this feeling of emptiness and dread as   
she went back into the dojo.  
  
* * * *  
  
The train ride for Leiko and Ranma was very uneventful. Leiko kept   
looking at the sights and Ranma snoozed the whole way. After a few   
hours their stop came up and they disembarked from the train.  
  
Leiko was jumping up and down with excitement about the new town they   
were in. "That trip was so cool Ranma! I can't wait to see the sights   
around here. Oh, look there's a huge bath house down the road."   
  
Ranma just shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. She turned   
towards Leiko after mentioning the bath house. "You know very well I   
can't go to a bath house while I'm being a girl. Do you want me to   
blow my cover?"  
  
Ranma kept looking around trying to place in her mind if she had been   
her before; it just seemed so familiar to her. After they walked past   
the bath house something dawned on the red head. She turned and   
stopped Leiko. "Leiko, I've been here before. I used to work in that   
bath house as a girl."  
  
"WHAT? I thought you just said you can't go in there. Now you're   
saying you have been in there as a girl. What gives?" She puts her   
hands on her hips and taps her foot demanding an answer.  
  
Ranma fidgets at the memories of being stuck as a girl and the fight   
with Herb on Mt. Horaisin (sp?). She is so embarrassed about what   
happened here and being locked as a girl. "Umm, well, I got stuck as a   
girl one time and I had to work here while tracking the person that   
locked me. I kinda' ran out of money and worked as a bath attendant."  
  
Leiko is giggling by the end of her little story and can't seem to stop   
herself. "It's not that funny Leiko." Leiko still doesn't stop   
laughing. "Fine." Ranma storms off up the road away from Leiko.  
  
Leiko runs and grabs her arm. "Ranma wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean   
to be so mean about it. Its just you worked in there and know you won't   
go in. It is kind of funny. I won't make fun about you being stuck as   
a girl again, okay."  
  
Ranma deflates and looks up into Leikos' eyes and sees she is sincere.   
"It's okay Leiko, I guess it is kinda funny not being able to go in   
there. It just really sucked being stuck as a girl. I really hope it   
won't happen again."  
  
Leiko squeezes Ranma's shoulders briefly to comfort the red head and   
cheer her up slightly. "I'm sure it won't happen again Ranma, so how's   
about we go up to dorms and find our rooms then get some food in us.   
I'm starved after that trip."  
  
Ranma perks up at the mention of food and gathers her bags back up and   
starts to jog up the hill to the school. Leiko quickly catches up to   
her and tags her should while sticking her tongue out and runs ahead of   
Ranma. Ranma chases after her and both girls make record time getting   
up the hill laughing the entire time they ran.  
  
* * * *  
  
They get their room assignments and are very surprised to see that   
their rooms are right next to each other on the third floor. They go   
to their rooms and to unpack. Leiko notices that her roommate has   
already shown up and unpacked; however Ranma's has yet to show up.   
After they finish they head out to a restaurant close by to get   
something to eat.  
  
The atmosphere is modest; just a simple diner for the students and a   
few tourists that make it up here. Ranma mentions that her roommate   
hasn't shown up yet after they make their orders. "Really Ranma?   
That's odd; maybe she is just taking her time getting up here. We do   
have a few days left 'till class starts.  
  
"I wonder what my roommate is like? She wasn't there when I unpacked   
my stuff. I hope we get along well."  
  
Ranma snickers at Leiko's nervousness. "Leiko, I'm sure you two will   
get along. You get along with everyone it seems, even if you can be   
obnoxious."  
  
Leiko pouts at Ranma and sheds some crocodile tears. "You can't mean   
that Ranma? I'm not obnoxious, am I?"  
  
Ranma makes warding signs towards the black haired girl and tries to   
calm her down. "Ack! Sorry I didn't mean it Leiko, I was just teasing."  
  
Leiko bursts out laughing at Ranma. "Gods, you're so gullible. Just a   
little pouting and tears and you just start apologizing."  
  
Ranma just turns her head and pouts for the rest of the meal. She   
doesn't even look at Leiko as she apologizes the entire night. When   
they get back to their dorms Ranma turns to Leiko and pins the larger   
girl against the wall.   
  
"Gotcha! I'm not mad; I just wanted to get you apologize to me for   
once."  
  
Leiko is incensed at the red head's words and tries to grab her as the   
girl runs into her room. Leiko trips and bumps into Ranma knocking   
both girls to the ground. As the fall one of Ranma's hands grabs onto   
the other girl in the room who was unpacking her clothes and pulls her   
down into the heap.  
  
All three girls get up and start apologizing to each other about   
knocking each other over. When Ranma lifts her head and looks at the   
new girl her eyes go wide in recognition. The new girl raises a hand   
to her mouth and then points to Ranma in shock.  
  
"Ranma-chan, is that you?"  
"Ami-chan, is that you?"  
  
They both ask at the same time and then together they faint in a dead   
heap. Leiko just stares at the two girls and puts her hand on over her   
eyes and repeats a phrase she has heard many times at the Tendo house   
hold.  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
* * * *  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Author's notes: Well chapter one is done. Fastest piece of work I   
have ever done. As this is the second piece of work I have done that's   
not saying much. I still need a name for this town and maybe some kind   
of general layout for it. The college is really close to the bath   
house Ranma worked at during the Herb ark of the manga. You shall see   
soon who Ami-chan is in the next chapter. Also there might be a   
prequel mini-series for this. It will be about how Leiko and Ranma met   
and how Ranma joined the girl's sports teams and got a scholarship for   
soccer. The next few chapters will have flash backs to events that   
will happen in the prequel. Ja ne! 


End file.
